Lost but not Abandoned
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Found Redemption'. Richard Tygan doesn't quite feel at home at the Avenger. However, things are about to change...
1. Chapter 1

Tygan wasn't often called to Central's private chambers. (Well, a single chamber.). While the most amicable towards him, their relationship never seemed to elevate beyond 'Professional'.  
"You called?" Tygan asked as he entered, hands behind his back.  
"It's about the Skirmishers." Central said right away. Tygan couldn't help but perk up at that. While technically not one of them, he had been part of them for a while before joining XCom. "We're finally making headway into their negotiations with the Reapers." Central said, before sighing. "Being a mediator is not my expertise, but I managed to make them agree to at least have two of their members meet up and talk." He crossed his arms. "We need all the factions to work together if we want to have any sort of chance."  
"Is my help required?"  
"A bit. How familiar are you with someone named 'Pratal Mox'?" Central asked. Tygan perked up even more. To the point he had to resist smiling. "Were you two… friends?" Central asked, noticing it.  
"You could call it that. Back when I was with the Skirmishers, we were often placed on Missions together. Mox is a very talented fighter, but also somewhat reckless and requires medical aid frequently. We became close. Closer than friends, even." He couldn't hide a small smile creeping on his lips.  
"Good. Because he's the one Betos picked for the negotiations."  
"That is probably the right decision. He is one of our… their best people." Tygan had to correct himself.  
"I'll take your word for it. You know them better than I do." Central said. Something about his tone did not sit well with Tygan.  
"You don't trust them?" He asked. Central just looked down.  
"They were once ADVENT. You can't really blame me for…"  
"I was once ADVENT." Tygan interrupted him, letting some hurt slip through. "Do you not trust me, either?" No answer. Tygan looked down. "I see…" He simply said. "If that is all, I would like to return to my research."  
"Tygan, what I wanted to say was…!" Central tried, Tygan simply turned around and went to his laboratory.  
"You said enough." Was the last thing he said before he left. Whatever good mood at the chance of seeing Mox again evaporated with the realization that even Central, who he figured at least trusted him, didn't. No one did. No one on this entire blasted…!  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He should keep his temper. The last thing he needed was to get angry. It would not help the situation in the slightest. But he needed an outlet. He needed someone to talk to….  
Opening his eyes he went to a small corner of his lab that he had transformed into a modest living space. It really wasn't much; a mattress on the floor, a desk with some personal items strewn about and an office chair with a thick leather coat hanging from the back. He hardly had the time to be there but just having it was often a relief. Rummaging through the items, he picked up a small earpiece which he put on.  
"Please work…" He whispered, turning on the device. There was a moment of static before…  
Richard?  
Came through. Somewhat unclear but clear enough for Tygan, who sighed in relief.  
"Hello, Mox."  
Is something wrong?  
Mox sounded worried.  
"Nothing too serious. I just…" Tygan started before taking a big sigh. "I wanted to talk to you." He softly said.  
Are they treating you well?  
"From a certain standpoint, yes. They try their best to let me do my research and overall treat me with respect…" Tygan started. "But it's clear they don't trust me."  
They are foolish not to do so.  
Mox replied, sounding somewhat angry. It made Tygan feel a little better. Not that Mox was angry, but that he seemed to care about how he felt.  
"What about you, how are you fairing?" He asked. "I've heard you volunteered to speak with one of the Reapers." He could hear a small growl.  
Yesterday I received the news two more of us are dead by their hands. This has to stop. Whatever it takes  
"Do be careful. I wouldn't put it past them to use this to kill one of the Skirmisher's best warriors."  
They are welcome to try  
"I'd rather have you try when I'm on hand to fix you up." Tygan couldn't help a small smile. Even if they weren't together, it felt good to talk like they were. Even if it was for a few minutes.  
I have to go now. Take care.  
"You as well," Tygan answered, before disconnecting.  
That made him feel a little better. To know there were people that trusted him. Even if they weren't with him right now. It gave him the strength to move on and get back to work.  
Because as he picked up his tablet again, it was pretty clear he had a lot of work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, it was the day of the mission. Tygan was called onto the bridge, as usual with these important missions. However, this was the first time Tygan was in the same room as Central since their sour conversation. Central shot Tygan an awkward glance, who simply looked down at the screens in front of him. Both were professional enough to not let this disrupt their work but also stubborn enough to let the other know how they felt. It made things rather awkward. This mostly vanished when the Lost became involved. Tygan was too busy documenting all he could about them and Central had to try his damnedest to keep everyone alive.

"You never encountered these? I taught you and Mox were inseparable." Shen asked during a lull in the mayhem. "And he seems to have plenty of experience."

"We've only really started to explore the cities right before I left for XCom. There's also the fact that, while I did fieldwork, Betos usually ordered me to stay at the base for more dangerous missions. We don't exactly have an abundance of medics."

"Seeing how he's fighting, I can see why you'd be closely guarded." Shen commented over Central yelling about Mox having just blown up a fuel truck surrounded by Purifiers.

"You can't argue with its effectiveness," Tygan remarked, before heading back to tracking the many, many Lost that had just appeared. "From a certain point of view."

The rest of the mission, Tygan tried to focus on just being helpful. When the Assassin showed up, Central once more turned to him.

"I would not be here if I've ever encountered her." Tygan simply said. "Unless you count treating wounds she's inflicted, I know just as much as anyone else." Again, his attention went back to the screens. "Let's just make sure everyone comes back alive."

"Agreed." Central said, also getting back to the mission at hand. Things were tense but seemed to go rather well, even getting some good hits in on the Assassin. When it looked like everyone was going to escape, a visible exhale of relief could be felt.

Until…

"Time to go home, traitor."

With that, the Assassin vanished with Mox.

A 'No!' could be heard from both the Skyranger and the Avenger.

A stunned silence followed before Tygan ran off.

"Tygan, what are…?!" Central tried, before sighing and running after him.

Tygan had run to his desk, rummaging through its many contents.

"Where did I put the damn…?" He muttered under his breath. "There." He put on his personal communication link. "Mox? Mox, can you hear me?"  
No answer.

"If you can hear me; please hang on, I think there's a way to…"

_Richard…_

He could hear Mox from the other side. It was faint, but enough for another surge of panic.

"Mox? Mox!" Tygan tried, however, the answer he got was not from Mox.

_If you want him back, I welcome you to try._

The cold, gravelly voice of the Assassin softly said before the link cut with a harsh noise, indicating that the device at the other end broke.

"Tygan… " Central tried, not knowing what else to say as the look of fear in the Doctor's eyes was new and… unnerving. After a moment of just being frozen in shock, Tygan shot up and wanted to rush past Central, but he grabbed his shoulders.

"Alright, you need to calm down." Central firmly said.

"Let me go." Tygan demanded. "We need to start organizing…"

"The Skyranger hasn't even come back yet." Central took a deep breath. "Not to mention that we still have no idea what she's really capable of."

"I have." Tygan said, still sounding upset. "Many times. I've treated so many people that had an encounter with them. Often than not barely hanging by a thread. I can't even recount how many times I spent days at a bedside trying my best to heal them…" His voice cracked. "Only to have to resign to just making them comfortable…" He looked down. "And now Mox is in her hands. I have to get him out of there. I have to…!"

"You don't have to do anything." Central firmly said, grasping his shoulder. For a moment he looked furious, but Central started talking again before Tygan could. "We'll ALL try to get him back." This caused Tygan's expression to soften a little. "He won't be helped by people just going out half-assed against someone like the Assassin." He sighed. "Listen, if she wanted him dead, she wouldn't have captured him. I know that him being in her captivity doesn't sound like a step up…"

"No, I… I understand what you are saying." Tygan said, calming down. "He's still alive. That means we can still save him." He took a deep breath. "Apologies for my outburst." He calmly said, straightening himself and overall reverting back to his usual calm and stoic persona. Central sighed as he let go of the other man's shoulders.

"Listen, I get it. Mox means a lot to you. If I were in your shoes I'd lose it, too." He said. "We'll get him back. I promise. But until that, it's best we all do what we do best, alright?" Tygan nodded at this.

"Alright." He said, heading to his workplace, taking his tablet and quietly heading back to his research. There was still fear and restlessness in his actions, but if he just focused on his work, he should be able to keep going.

He just had to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed in relative normalcy. It did not sit well with Tygan. The fact they now had a Reaper on board did not help. While the overall conflict was over and Elena seemed to have gained a great deal of respect for Mox, Tygan did not feel safe around her. He could feel her gaze on him when they crossed paths (Which was thankfully not often). As if he was examined.

He sighed. He had to focus on his research or else he wouldn't get anything done.

A hand brushed the back of his head, right over his scars and he tensed before he quickly turned around, catching said hand.

Elena.

Because of course.

"Impressive reflexes for a scientist." She said as Tygan sighed, letting go of her hand.

"I know Reapers have a tendency to sneak up on people, but I'd think you would at least have the decency to look without touching." He said, somewhat flustered.

"Is the scar a sensitive area?" Elena asked.

"In several ways." Tygan said.

"I figured as much. It takes a certain mindset to carve open your own head." Elena crossed her arms. "The guilt of being part of ADVENT finally got to you."

"While I prefer people to not fill in my personal history themselves, I have to admit that your assessment is correct." Tygan couldn't help but look down a bit. "Why do you want to know?" Elena simply shrugged at the question.

"I was curious. You've made quite the name for yourself during your time at the Skirmishers. A human among aliens."

"I find I'm not too different from them."

"I suppose a traitor doesn't stand out among other traitors."

"Didn't you get past that line of thinking?" Elena simply crossed her arms.

"I'm reconsidering a lot, but I'm not about to drop my guard around someone who willingly aided ADVENT."

"That won't be necessary around me." Tygan said, by now just weary by trying to convince people he could be trusted. Elena just nodded, before turning around.

"I'll still be keeping an eye on you." She said before leaving.

"You and everyone else." Tygan muttered on his breath, trying to concentrate

_Tygan, you're needed in the Resistance Ring_

Came through the intercom. That was new. Communicating with the Factions wasn't his area of expertise, unless…

Tygan dropped his tablet on his desk and rushed to the Ring.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Resistance Ring, both Central and Outrider were already waiting for him.

"You require my assistance?" Tygan asked as he approached them. Central pointed to a map on the center table.

"The Reapers have found a lead on where they might keep Mox."

"Where?" Tygan asked almost immediately after.

"He's being kept into one of the more secluded 'Correctional Facilities'." Outrider said, pointing at the map. "It's fairly small and security detail is usually lax." This made Tygan frown.

"A high profile prisoner like him would have better security. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a trap." He said. "Are you sure this is right?"

"Reapers are experts in infiltration. Of course it is." Outrider said, crossing her arms.

"In any case, I don't think it's a good idea to get in, guns blazing. This will require a more quiet approach."

"That's probably the best idea. I'll put you in charge." Central said. Tygan, who had been quiet for the most part, stepped forward.

"I will come with you." He said, surprising everyone.

"I'd rather go solo. I'm not in the mood to be a babysitter."

"I will have you know that during my time with the Skirmishers, I had plenty of experience working in the field." Tygan answered in an unusually fierce manner. "I will not get in your way. If anything, my experience as a medic might actually be of use to you."

"I don't plan on getting hurt."

"People never do." Central said, crossing his arms. "Listen, Tygan. I know that you want to help Mox, but going out in the field… In ADVENT territory no less… it's too dangerous." He sighed. "You're too important for us to lose." This caused something in Tygan to snap.

"By the way I'm treated, I find that somewhat hard to believe." He said angrily. Central couldn't help but scoff. However, before he could counter, Tygan was speaking again. "Don't treat me like a fool. I see the glances. I hear the whispers. No one wants me here and you're the only one that makes any effort of hiding it."

"That doesn't take away that, whether we like it or not, we need you." Central tried. Tygan just fell quiet.

"And I need him." He eventually said, voice not sounding fierce, or even his usual stoic cadence. It was soft and fragile. "Please. I usually try to not ask anything for myself but please… let me do this." There was a silence as Central looked at Outrider for a moment, who simply shrugged.

"Your call." She said. "But he better be as good as he claims." Central sighed, before nodding.

"Alright. You can go. But please just… be careful." He said, approaching Tygan and placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "You're not as unwanted as you think… " Tygan simply nodded.

"I won't disappoint." He said.

"Get yourself ready. I highly doubt your current getup is fit for field work." Central said as Tygan nodded again before heading off to his laboratory.

Once there, he hurried to his coat and dusted it off. The warm brown leather and large fur collar never looked more inviting…. It had been too long since he wore it. When he put it on it felt so right. Next, he took his Ripjack and placed it back on.

"Like a glove." He said to himself, smiling a bit at his little joke. The last thing he took was his old bag filled with bandaged, medkits and syringes with various painkillers and antidotes. Once that was slung over his shoulder he headed to the hangar where Outrider was waiting.

"Apologies for the wait." He said, fixing his collar.

"I'm good at it." Outrider said, looking him over. "And I'm glad I did because you actually look like someone who belongs in the field now." Tygan nodded in thanks, before the both of them sat down in the back of the Skyranger.


	5. Chapter 5

The flight towards the site took place in silence. Once there, Firebrand parked the plane a good deal away from the building, out of sight.

"This is as close as I can get without being spotted." She said, before tossing a flare Tygan's way, who barely caught it. "You know how to work one of those, Doc?"

"Can't be too hard." Tygan said, looking the device over.

"Just twist and toss and I'll airlift you guys out." She said, powering the plane down. "Good luck out there." The two of them nodded, before heading out.

"I don't suppose you're familiar with these facilities?" Outrider asked softly as they sat against one of the walls, waiting for an opening to move further.

"Not these in particular. And while most ADVENT buildings have similar components due to their modular design, I highly doubt a Detention Center has much in common with a Laboratory." Tygan explained, after that they managed to inch a little closer to the building, closer to what looked like a large dynamo.

"Can those explode?" Outrider asked, eyeing one.

"Oh yes, they're highly volatile." Tygan said, as Outrider nodded before tossing a Claymore towards the dynamo.

"For later." She said. Tygan couldn't resist a small smile. She had more in common with Mox then she taught. After that they took a quick look over the compound.

"Lots of mechanized units, hardly any actual living ADVENT. This might get difficult…" Outrider whispered.

"Not per sé…" Tygan said, before taking out his tablet from the bag slung over his shoulder. "The hub to their control system should be pretty easily accessible from here. While taking them over might take too long, disabling them for a decent amount of time should be manageable." With that he got to work.

"I'll go on ahead and scout the area a bit more. You do… whatever you're doing." She said. Tygan nodded as she went on ahead. While his methods were far slower than those of soldiers in the field, due to his experience with ADVENT networks, they were far more thorough. If all went well, he could shut down the entire facility, get Mox out and call the Skyranger without ADVENT being none the wiser.

A shadow in the bushes as Tygan's head whipped around.

Nothing.

Tygan carefully put his attention back to his tablet. However, there now was sound as the shadow drew nearer. He recognized who it was and it filled him with dread as he backed away and opened communications.

"Outrider, there's a Chosen in the area. I repeat, there's a Chosen…!" Whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by a hand clamping around his throat.

"I knew XCom would be foolish enough to send someone to collect their traitor. I didn't know they'd be foolish enough to send YOU." She said, lifting Tygan off the ground with one hand. He couldn't reply, struggling to breathe. "I know you. I wonder if you might be the key to breaking him." The smile she gave him filled Tygan with dread. Not just for himself, but for Mox. Mox didn't break. He just didn't. But he would suffer more than any torture if he was hurt. Tygan knew that. It would be the same the other way around…

He couldn't let that happen.

His eyes hardened as he looked the Assassin straight in her eyes, fist clenching as he stabbed his Ripjack forward.

It hit home as he was let go with an angry snarl, the Assassin now clutching a gash on her side. It didn't seem to stop her.

"You'll pay for that." She hissed, readying her sword. Tygan backed off, unsure what to do until he noticed a glint of light from behind. Outrider was aiming her rifle.

And it wasn't at the Assassin.

Tygan only had seconds to realize what was going on and just ran for the nearest wall to hide behind as Outrider shot the Claymore attached to the dynamo, creating a large explosion. While he was out of the blast radius, Tygan still felt himself fling forward as he curled himself into a ball.

A silence.

A tap on his shoulder.

"She's gone." Outrider told him as he unfurled.

"And considering the silence, I would assume I did succeed in basically shutting down the entire base." He said.

"You actually got a hit in?" Outrider said, helping Tygan get up.

"My first and my last." He said, straightening himself. "I'm not a combatant. I don't look like one, I don't act like one. That causes even seasoned fighters like the Assassin to underestimate my ability to harm them."

"Once."

"Yes. Once." Tygan admitted. "But as you just saw, that can be enough." He fixed his glasses. "Let's just finish this." He said as they carefully made their way through the facility. With all the mechanical units out of order, there was almost complete silence. However, they both knew this wouldn't last long as they rushed through. Soon enough they found the interrogation room.

"You want me to go in? I don't think what we'll find is pretty."

"I know. I've seen the results of these sorts of chambers." Tygan said before entering. There was a faint, but distinct smell of blood that, as a medic, he was all too familiar with. Speaking of familiarity, the fact that parts of the room looked like some laboratories he used to work at deeply disturbed him.

A movement from the 'Operation Table' snapped him out of it.

"Mox!" He couldn't help but exclaim, running to the other man, who was currently pinned to said table with metal restraints. "Mox? Can you hear me?"

"Richard…?" Mox managed, opening his eyes.

"We're here to free you. Hang on for a moment." Tygan said, before releasing the restraints (He didn't want to admit to himself why that came so easily.) before doing a quick checkup. "Your faculties seem to be mostly in order. Injuries are serious, but not…" Tygan stopped as he felt Mox's hand touching his cheek carefully.

"You came." He softly said. Tygan carefully grasped his hand.

"Of course I did. You would have done the same." He whispered gently.

"The Assassin… She said…"

"She lied to break you."

"She did not succeed."

"I hate to interrupt such a tender moment…" Outrider said, pointing outside to a red glow.

A flare. ADVENT was approaching. "But we need to leave."

"Let's get you out of here." Tygan said, throwing one of Mox's arms over his shoulder and attempting to lift him.

It failed and they nearly tumbled right back down again. Outrider couldn't help but sigh, eyes rolling behind her mask.

"Come on, let me…" She said, taking Mox' other arm as the two of them lifted the barely conscious man off the table and the three made their way to the entrance as fast as possible. Once outside, Tygan threw the flare he had and before they knew it, Firebrand had lifted them up and they were inside the Skyranger, heading home. During the flight, Tygan tried his best to make Mox, who was not only injured but also exhausted, as comfortable as possible.

"You're going to be fine." Tygan told him soothingly.

"Of course I am." Mox said, taking his hand. Tygan just grasped it tightly. "You are here now." He smiled. Tygan gladly returned it as he sat back, leaning against Mox as his own fatigue was slowly getting the better of him.

"You're right." He softly said, closing his eyes.

They were together.

Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
